happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
BatHood
BatHood is a HTFF episode. This episode is mainly about Random's coming of age story. Starring roles *Random *Amy Featuring roles *Pop *Raymond *Nutty *Morton and Mix Appearances *Aing, Bing, Cing, Ding, Eing and Fing *Random's Parents *Quist *Cream and Queen *Nico *Dr. Quackery *Toothy *Brushy *Lumpy *Toad Plot A young Amy (who is Cub's age) is making a paper snowflake to hang on the fridge while she is currently waiting for her parents to come back as a teenaged Pop babysits her. Suddenly, a car arrives and then Random's Parents arrive with a newborn Random. Pop and Random's other sisters (Aing, Bing, Cing, Ding, Eing and Fing) "awww" over the newborn baby. However, Amy moans over that she has to live with another child. The next couple of months show Random getting all the attention while Amy is being pushed to the wayside. The angered Amy decides to get payback. So, Amy puts olive oil on Random's Mother's arms. When Random's Mother picks up Random, she ends up slipping and crushing the oven, thus breaking it. Random ends up damaging her skull, causing her to cry. Her parents try to help her. The scene cuts to show Random in her preschool years. She is shown lying on a grassy field with Amy as their mother calls them about their first time at preschool. They both get up but are revealed to have gotten grass stains on their new clothes. Random decides to wear her own pajamas as clothes, while Amy decides to go wear her own clothes despite the stain. At the preschool, Amy has finished her work, a complete novel, while Random works on her finger paint art. Once she's finished, a young Quist is impressed, but sad as she doesn't have anything. Once Random randomly says "puppet", she gets the idea to make a paperbag puppet. She finds out she likes puppetry, then Random walks off and Cream and Queen appear, seemingly liking Random's pajamas until the teacher appears and accidentally crushes them with the door, thus getting blood all over Random. This causes Random to freak out. She bumps into a young Nico, about to have his first joint, however because of that the joint ends up burning off Random's eyelashes. At the nurse's office, Random is shown to be scarred for life. And all the school nurse (Dr. Quackery) did was give her bandages. She then leaves, but she forgot a bag of lemon cookies she had. She then walks out with them but the bag is hard to open. Once she opens it, the cookies fly everywhere and hit a passing Nutty and Raymond. Nutty begins eating the cookies. Random begins to tell Nutty that those cookies are hers. But she finds out that they like them. Raymond then introduces herself and Nutty together and the three become friends. Later, while the kids are waiting to go home, Amy finds out that Random has made friends while she hasn't. This, of course, upsets her. A few years later, the older Random and Amy are shown lying on the grass. Amy is writing down how she noticed that Random has grown to be really weird mostly because of the cartoons she watched. Then her pencil breaks and Random tells Amy she can fix this. Amy tells her that the pencil is hers, then they fight over the pencil. As the pencil breaks, one half ends up impaling Pop, who is just about to talk about how he had finally found a wife. Both Amy and Random freak out as Amy writes down in her journal that Random is evil. During the teenage years, Amy is shown mixing chemicals. It was until Random's baseball hits the window and breaks her chemical set. Random flies in while Raymond and Random run up. Amy is shown to be jealous, but she tries to stay calm, until Random gets a phone call from her boyfriend Toothy. The fact that Random has a boyfriend and Amy doesn't is enough to make her cry. Random tries to calm her sibling down, but Amy refuses to until Random lives the bad life. Nutty and Raymond try to walk out of this but they end up tripping over the stairs. Random then realizes that her friends died and she begins crying, then she tells Amy that she too has emotions but she refuses to believe that as well. Random then tells Amy to forget about it, then randomly brings up homecoming in the current year. She mentions that it can be fun, then a montage shows off 9th grade to 12th grade Random repeatedly becoming homecoming queen while Amy is left in the wayside. At the college years, Amy is left wearing Random's old sweater, while Random is shown wearing her blue dress. At the gym where that year's homecoming takes place, Random is shown chatting with Brushy and Toothy, while Amy hires Morton and Mix to pull a prank. They pull a rope and release 5 pounds of lemon powder on Random, however Random ends up eating most of the lemon powder as it mixes with her saliva and it creates lemon juice. Random begins to spit lemon juice in a cup that Toad has. Toad drinks it but gets disgusted by it. Then Lumpy announces that Random is the winner of that year's homecoming, which makes her happy, while it makes Amy angry. On top of the stage, Amy is ordering Morton and Mix to hit Random when she says "go". When they are about to hit Random, she is thanking everyone for helping her, including Toothy, Splendid, her mailman, a bug, an old chewing gum under her foot and Amy. Amy is then confused by this as Random reveals how she admires her sister's smarts, personality and how she wishes she was like her, as unlike her Amy actually gets good grades and is actually cooler. Random shows all her pictures she drew of Amy while she continues her speech. Amy hears Random talking about her while crying. Morton asks Amy when they should drop the paint can, but Amy screams out "NO!" and pushes them, causing Morton and Mix to fall and hit the ground. The paint can is about to hit Random, so Amy is left with no choice but to fly right in and get her head hit by the paint can, cracking her head open. A few years later, Amy packs her college degree in her car, as she moves out of Random's family to start a new life. While she leaves, Random asks her six other siblings if she ever got her pictures, however her other siblings deny it. As the iris closes in on Amy's car, the camera zooms in onto the inside of her car roof, which is where Amy keeps Random's pictures of her. Moral When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. Deaths *Cream and Queen are crushed by a door. *Pop is impaled by a pencil. *Raymond and Nutty fall down the stairs. *Morton and Mix splatter. Trivia *This episode is loosely based on the 2014 film Boyhood. **This was supposed to be a full on parody, but it didn't work out. *This episode also shows how Quist got into puppetry. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 80 Episodes Category:Origin episodes